Los misterios del desierto y los de mi corazón
by aika-Lizy
Summary: que pasaria si lo que gaara conoce como verdad, no fuece la verdadera verdad. Podra matsuri ayudarlo a descubrir lo que oculta el desierto. gaamatsu, y naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Los misterios del desierto y mi los de mi corazón.**

Los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, esputando a algunos. Espero sus reviews.

**Prologo.**

Cuando los bijuus del desierto vivían en paz y armonía con la naturaleza que los rodeaban… algo oscuro y perverso emergió de las profundidades, más allá del desierto en el horizonte.

Y todo acabo…

Eran seres pálidos y caminaban sobre sus dos patas, hablaban de poder y del dominio del mundo… cosas que nosotros no conocíamos y hechos que nos eran completamente ajenos, el mundo estaba cambiando y nosotros según entendíamos las palabras que salían de sus nefastas bocas… eran….

Que nosotros éramos el poder y las armas…


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora:

Disculpas por la muuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga espera, pero tuve muchos problemas con internet, peleas con mi hermanito para usar la PC, y muchos exámenes y el Curso de Ingreso a la universidad XD muchas cosas para una sola persona ténganme compasión.

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, exceptuando algunos que son de mi invención.

_**1. Capitulo= "Mirando a través de la Luna"**_

Era noche cerrada en la aldea de la arena, sin ningún rastro de alguna pequeña y débil estrella, el calor que usualmente se extendía por todo el desierto ahora era remplazado por un frio que helaba hasta los huesos.

Contemplar el desierto era como ver las fauces de un lobo abiertas para tragar a cualquier intrépido idiota que se atreviera a introducirse en él, por ello todos le temían y solo salían bien despuntado el sol… todos le temían menos un niño de unos 6 años de edad. Que todas las noches atreves de su ventanal observaba el desierto como si anhelara pisarlo, sentirlo, VIVIRLO…

Mmm ¿tu sabes que se siente estar allí?

¿tu sabes porque no me es permitido ir?...

De repente la oscuridad de la habitación desapareció, debido a que alguien prendió la luz, el niñito de cabellos rojos como la sangre observo a la persona que acababa de entrar como si esperara a alguien en especial, pero sus ojos verdes agua, denotaron poco a poco una leve decepción mezclada con tristeza y dolor, un dolor que nadie podía comprender solo tu.

Gaara! Que estas haciendo? Es hora de que te acuestes a descansar.

Lo sé pero… no tengo sueño Yashamaru… - su pequeña carita demostraba todo el dolor que había en su corazón enterrado como una daga que oprimía su alma, como si hubiera algo que lo atormentara sin saber que era.

Su tío, se acerco inclinándose un poco para tomarlo entre sus brazos y cerrar las cortinas del ventanal, para luego recostarlo en la cálida cama, y así arroparlo cómodamente. Pero algo lo detuvo como si sintiera una presencia que le hacia estremecerse. Volteando levemente observo a su sobrino que dormía cómodamente para luego suspirar y salir despacio de la habitación.

Luego de haber abandonado la habitación y asegurándose que todos durmieran, el joven se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y su cuñado, pues debían hablar de temas muy delicados, y altamente secretos que nadie mas debía de enterarse, un secreto que podría llegar a ser la destrucción de la aldea y no solo de la aldea, si no de algo mucho más importante que un montón de edificios, pero que a nadie le importaba…

La vida de un niño, al que nadie en ese lugar amaba… sino todo lo contrario le temían y odiaban, hasta los pequeños de su edad, claro que sin saber el porque solo lo hacían porque sus mayores eran así.

Pero aquel secreto que era tan celosamente guardado pronto saldría a la luz… causando desesperación y muertes

Y sobre todas las cosas la perdida de un alma pura, el alma de un angelito…

En la habitación de gaara=

Restregándose los ojitos cansados el niño pelirrojo, miro detenidamente a un costado de su habitación

Por fin llegas… cuéntame, como es el desierto…?

….

De verdad están inmenso como lo describes?

….

Sabes alguna forma de ver las cosas que hay dentro de él sin necesidad de estar allí? Se puede lograr?

….

-mmm y como se logra mirar atreves de la luna?

….

Aah es muy sencillo…

…..

-eh? Pero… eso significa que hay un día especial para hacerlo?

…

Cuando es?

….

La próxima luna llena… y cuando es?

….

Mañana, genial intentare hacerlo. Que descanses

….

Gaara durmió tranquilo pensando en que mañana observaría el desierto, por primera vez a travez de la luna….

Aclaración puede resultar confuso y más en la parte en la que gaara habla y no hay contestación solo puntos suspensivos eso se rebelara más adelante

Todo tipo de criticas son aceptadas dejen su Reviews. Gracias!

Perdón por la demora nuevamente…

?


End file.
